


Height

by magiclover



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:17:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2678783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magiclover/pseuds/magiclover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt # 19<br/>Somehow, either by accident or intentionally, Bilbo is turned back into a child while they (Thorin & Co) are on the Quest for Erebor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Height

**Author's Note:**

> working on interesting prompts in between Quest chapters.

 

 “Put me down this instant!!!”

 

“Awwww did you hear his voice Fili, he’s just so cute!”

 

“I know! He’s just so small!”

 

Bilbo continued to glare furiously at Kili. Staring him down with all the hatred and malice he could muster and only received a grin in response.

 

 _Bother it all_ he thought, _when I’m back to normal I’ll pull their ears straight off their heads!!_

“Who knew hobbit babies were so adorable!!” Fili exclaimed, taking a new de-aged hobbit from Kili arms. 

 

And that was the problem.  He, Bilbo Baggins, respectable _middle-aged_ hobbit, turned fauntling by a wayward spell.

 

Bilbo still didn’t have a clear idea on how it happened.  One minute they’re all relaxing at Beorn’s house and the next thing he knows he’s a fauntling, panicking as he found himself swimming in oversized clothes. The company took it a lot better then he did he grudgingly admitted but that still didn’t change the fact that he now had the body of a child.  At least he still had his wits.

 

Turning back to Fili, he tried to reason with him. “Please put me down,” he started, “As you know this whole ordeal has been very distressing and I don’t think holding me five feet above ground is helping.”  He willed himself not to look down when he finished, not willing to really let on how much the height was scaring him.

 

Fili and Kili looked at each other and grinned.

 

He did not like that look.

 

“Well you know what he needs to get over his fear of heights brother,” Kili said with a sly smile.

 

“I do believe I know what you mean,” Fili said with a grin.

 

“One,” they chorused.

“Wait, what’s-,”

 

“Two”

 

“Whatever you two are planning I want it to stop this instan-”

 

 “Three!”

 

And with that Bilbo found himself launched through the air.

 

He screamed.

 

All he knew was that he was to high and his stomach felt like it had dropped and all he wanted was to be put down, down, down, down!

 

Fili, shocked by his scream, managed to catch him with less grace than usual.  It was silent for only a moment before Bilbo burst out in tears, catching the rest of the company’s attention.

 

“You idiots!!!”

 

“ We didn’t mean-”

 

“What did you do to the poor thing!?!?”

 

“It was an accident we swea-”

 

“Enough!” Thorin growled, breaking through the chatter, leaving only the sounds of a sobbing fauntling behind.

 

“Give him here,” Thorin said, glaring at Fili and Kili.

 

“Uncle, we didn’t mean any harm,” Fili said subdued, handing Bilbo over without question.

 

“It matters not what you meant, it matters what you caused and what you did was put Bilbo in fear when he is at his most vulnerable” Thorin finished with a glare, pulling the sobbing child to his chest.

 

“You will think about what you’ve caused” and with that, Thorin left, leaving Fili and Kili feeling ashamed and the company chastising them some more.

 

Thorin took Bilbo behind Beorn’s house to give them some privacy.  He sat against the house with Bilbo in his lap, running his fingers through his hair to calm him down.

 

They sat there like that for quite some time before Bilbo’s cries slowed to a stop.

 

“Look at me,” Bilbo sniffed, “First I look like a fauntling and now I’m acting like one.”

 

“You do not need to justify your emotions, you’re reaction was perfectly normal.” Thorin commented, comfort sounding awkward on him.

 

Bilbo couldn’t help but give a watery laugh at Thorin, amused by his awkwardness.  They sat there in silence, wind blowing softly and Thorin still running his fingers through his hair.

 

And before he knew it, He slept.


End file.
